An envelope with a zipped opening is described in GB-A-1424680. In this reference, the disposable locking member has a head part, a stem part and a plug part. The plug part goes through an aperture in the puller tab of the zipper and engages in an aperture in the lock unit. The envelope is opened by removal of the head part of the locking member, which causes rupture of the stem part with the plug part being left behind in the lock unit or in the envelope. Because the envelope can only be opened by breaking the locking member, a tamper evident seal to the envelope is provided.
In GB-A-2330379 a locking device is disclosed which is in the form of a keyless padlock. A locking bar is inserted into the locking device and is locked in place by means of a disposable locking element. The locking element has a locking post and a plug part, and incorporates a tear line by means of which the locking element can be split into two parts.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an improved and novel locking mechanism for a container or a closable bag or pouch such as a resuable envelope.